


Sabo and his worst(best) mission, ever

by Elie_Esne



Series: I need more fanfics with Sabo in them [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is alive, Amnesia, Pirates, Recovered Memories, Shirohige Kaizoku-dan | Whitebeard Pirates, Swearing, The Revolutionary Army (One Piece)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elie_Esne/pseuds/Elie_Esne
Summary: Sabo wanted to say it was all because he was having a bad day. Or that luck seemed to be missing. But, in all honesty, everything was fine until the ship of the Whitebeard's pirates, the Moby Dick, appeared.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace & Whitebeard Pirates
Series: I need more fanfics with Sabo in them [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945048
Comments: 11
Kudos: 290





	Sabo and his worst(best) mission, ever

Sabo wanted to say it was all because he was having a bad day. Or that luck seemed to be missing. But, in all honesty, everything was fine until the ship of the Whitebeard's pirates, the Moby Dick, appeared. 

It wasn't exactly a simple mission that the Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary army was accomplishing, but not overly complicated either. It wasn't as if he was infiltrating Impel Down or the Holy Land of Mariejois, yet for the last one. 

No, all Sabo had to do, was to infiltrate a ship full of Marines that was on their way to the Marine Headquarters, secretly containing extremely important information. Most of the marines on the ship didn't even know how important were their trip. Because, sealed away in the Captain's cabin, were leaked information about the Revolutionary army. Things that were better out of the Marine's greasy hands. Locations of few bassa, hideouts and safehouses. Some names of people and countries allied with the Revolutionaries. 

Sabo's mission was simple. 1) Infiltrate without raising any alarms the Marine ship containing the vital informations. 2) Steal the list of leaked informations. 3) Learn everything on the list by heart. 4) Destroy the list. 5) Get home safely. 6) Report to Dragon everything on the list since it could all very well be compromised. 6) Find out where the information come from, if possible. Koala had made sure to drill those steps into Sabo's head before he leaves on his solo mission. 

So it had been only a few hours since Sabo endorsed the identity of Domoru Bilbon, a new recruit chore boy who, as described by the files, was a tall lean blonde man who didn't exactly make it in the Marines because of all of his constant stutter apparently annoyed the officers. He was still allowed to be a chore boy, apparently. No one on the ship had met Bilbon, so kidnapping the man and stealing his identity had been easy. And if he may say so himself, Sabo was a god damn good actor, even if Koala strongly disagreed.

The thing with the chore boys, was that they could be anywhere on the ship without looking conspicuous or suspicious, as long as they looked like they were cleaning something.

But, _of fucking course,_ some pirates had to ruin his plans. Oh, excuse him, not just some pirates, the crew of a _mother fucking Yonko._ And it was Whitebeard with his Moby Dick.

At first, when the gigantic whale of a boat(who was Sabo to judge their design? Honestly, he kinda liked it, it gave a homey feels to the Moby Dick.) appeared far away, Sabo thought that it would be fine. The captain wouldn't be stupid enough to decide to attack on of the four Emperors of the Sea, knowing _full well_ that he was no match for the Strongest Man Alive. Apparently, this ship's captain was an imbecile. When he saw the Moby Dick, far away, a large smile made it's way on his face. A cocky smirk soon replaced that smile, greed shining in his eyes.

"Troops, it's our lucky day, today! Everyone prepare to fight, we'll be known as the ones who'll defeat Whitebeard! For Justice!" 

Such bullshit. The Captain only wanted the reward and to escalate the ranks quicker. 

He wouldn't know what would be coming his way. 

As Sabo was dragged to the complete other side of the ship, far away from his objective, he soon came to the realisation that, once he had ditched the marines who was making sure that the new chore boy wouldn't get caught in a fight with a scary pirate(to be honest, Sabo was pretty sure that he was using him as an excuse to not get in a fight, which was a wise choice for his part, if the shaking knees weren't a give-away).

"S-Stay here, Domoru, I'll... I'll go check the surroundings... D-don't get in the way!" 

And has soon as he was off, so was Sabo, on his to the safe the captain stupid was keeping in his room. When he wanted to, Sabo could be really sneaky. So escaping all battles on board was child's play. Everyone was too engrossed into losing to those pirates to even notice their new chore boy, making his way to the captain's quarters, smirking like the devil. It's surrounded by the sound of swords clashing and gunfire that the Chief of staff of the Revolutionary Army entered the Captain's room. 

Only to find a mess. The pirates had _already_ raided the room.

_Fuck._

That… that was fine… Sabo could work with that, he only had to infiltrate the Moby Dick, the ship of _motherfucking Whitebeard._ Aka, the Strongest man in the world. With a big ass crew. They just **_HAD_** to ruin Sabo's mission, didn't they? Days working as a damn chore boy, all for nothing. 

Koala would be pissed at him, he just knew it.

If Sabo had to infiltrate the Moby Dick to complete his mission, he would do it, with no hesitation. But he would sure as hell ditch the marine uniform. Not only would he be spotted in seconds, otherwise, but he also itched to get back to his usual attire. He missed his hat on his head. Sabo didn't really remember how he got the hat, but he knew he had it before he lost his memories, about ten years ago. When a top hat is the only remains of your past life, you tend to grow fond of the thing. Heck, the only reason Sabo knew his name was because it was written inside the hat. Maybe it wasn't really his name, Sabo had no idea, but he had adopted the name as his, and it felt right.

Now, Sabo had no idea where the Whitebeard Pirates left their treasure from raiding marines, so he had to act fast. It was only a question of time before he was spotted. And so, as fast as he could, Sabo checked every room he could find while making sure not to be seen. The few times it did happen, Sabo rapidly knocked out the pirates before they could alarm anyone and made sure to either hide them or leave them in position where people could think they had just fallen asleep. 

Why did the Moby Dick had to have so many rooms? 

Soon, Sabo came across the kitchens, who seemed empty, and he just couldn't resist. Yet again, he knew Koala would yell at him, it's a thing she does a lot. But Sabo was hungry. And there was food just there. The Whitebeard Pirates had just complicated his mission by ten times, so it was only payback. They could survive a few apples, breads and meat going missing. 

Sabo hadn't noticed someone coming in while he was raiding the kitchens. He had carelessly let his guard down. Because of food. Can you blame him? It had been days since he had anything remotely edible.

"Really?" Asked the man with the pompadour. "Come on, while do so many people insist on stealing food from the kitchens!" 

Taking Sabo by his vest, the renown pirate that Sabo recognized the fourth division commander Thatch, threw him out of the kitchens, letting him drop outside of the kitchens' doors. Only once Sabo was out that Thatch took the time to look at him. 

"Are you new? I don't think I ever saw you around, before?" 

A perfect opening.

"You don't remember me?!" Sabo lied swiftly, a fake hurt expression on his face. "That hurts a lot, Commander Thatch!" 

Thatch immediately looked guilty. It was too easy. 

Faking being insulted, Sabo got up, brushed the dust off his pants and walked off of the place, a shit eating smirk taking its place on Sabo's face. Saying that Sabo didn't enjoy that would be a huge lie. 

Sabo was almost turning to another corner, when he heard the first division commander, Marco the phoenix, talk to Thatch about something that _of course_ would cause more problems for Sabo. 

"Thatch! We have a clandestine passenger on board, yoi! We found a few of our brothers knocked out. I'm alerting everyone, did you see anyone suspicious, yoi?" 

They had found out about him.

"Wait a minute..." 

Sabo did the only logical thing, he ran and tried to hide while still looking for the loot.

Why was the phoenix so fast? Maybe also that Sabo had no idea where he was going and he had no doubt that Marco the Phoenix knew this ship like the back of his hand.

"Trying to run, yoi?" 

So, of course, Sabo's defensive reflexes had to activate in the form of a shit-eating cocky grin and a too relax attitude.

"Of course not. But I think your captain would be very interested in some things I have to tell him."

What was he doing?! Marco was looking at him doubtfully. 

"And I should believe you why?" 

"Well, I think it would benefits both of us if our groups didn't clash. The Revolutionary Army isn't interested into fighting the Whitebeard Pirates, after all." 

The commander of the first division glared at him, probably not sure if he should believe some brat who was able to make his way into the Moby Dick. For all that he knew, he could be a spy or something. Maybe he was here to kill their captain, not that he could ever succeed. 

"And you'd be someone important enough in the RA to decide to go against us?" Marco asked dubiously.

"I believe that, as the second in command and Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army, yes, I would be important enough."

Marco thought about it for a few seconds before gesturing to Sabo to follow him. It's not like he believed that Sabo could actually cause any harm to Whitebeard. But Sabo had no doubt that at any menacing gesture, Marco the Phoenix would be ready to take him out. But Sabo could deal with that. He was able to get out of trickier situations, after all. The Whitebeard Pirates wouldn't be a problem. Well… he hoped so.

As they made their way to Whitebeard, Sabo could feel every look the pirates were sending him. There were many of them on board. But that was fine, Sabo could deal with that, surely. 

To say that Whitebeard was huge would be an understatement. If Sabo had never seen giant before and if Sabo wasn't friend with Morley, he could have mistaken Whitebeard for a giant. But no, the man was just really huge with an imposing stature. So this was the strongest man in the world... Sabo certainly had no difficulty believing it. 

"Guararara!" Loudly laughed the old man. "So it's a brat who was able to get in the Moby?" 

"Pops, he claim to be a Revolutionary and here to talk business with you?" 

"I'm actually the Second in command and Chief of Staff of the RA, but I mean, who cares?" Huffed Sabo. He wasn't just some brat who infiltrated the Moby Dick just for fun. Koala would kill him if he did it for fun! She always worried about the smallest things.

"My son," Whitebeard addressed Marco, "go get the other commanders, I think they should be there for this conversation." 

Obviously, Marco didn't want to leave his captain alone with a stranger that could be dangerous, but didn't complain and did as told. 

A few commander entered the room. Haruta, Izo, Thatch, Namur, Vista and a few others that Sabo couldn't put a name to the face. As a Revolutionary, surely Sabo should have been able to name all the commanders of the Emperor of the sea, Whitebeard. Sabo blamed it on the fact that he was a very busy individual. The fact that all of the commanders of Whitebeard's crew were gathering in the same room as Sabo was just another added difficulty. Surely, Sabo could deal with it.

"The others will be here soon, yoi." Said Marco, once back. "They're finishing up on that Marine ship."

Great… there was even more of them.

"I'm here for two reasons." Declared Sabo loudly, not waiting for the others to come. 'Let's start with the less appealing and finish up with a deal.' Thought the Revolutionary. "First, it's because you interfered with my mission." 

Loud protests could be heard, claiming it wasn't their fault. Whatever.

"The Marines were in possession of informations that the Revolutionary can't let them have their hands on. Information which had yet to be transferred to their Headquarters. It was my mission to get the list containing the informations and to destroy it. But you attacked the Marine ship which I was infiltrated in as a chore boy. And of course, you had to steal the safe in which the list was kept. Hence why I'm here. I still have to get it back. But, there's also another thing. My boss would be interested in forming a sort of alliance with the Whitebeard Pirates." False. Dragon only talked about maybe, in the future, seeking for a sort of deal with Whitebeard. Nothing was decided yet. But we don't always choose when things happen.

Whitebeard laughed loudly. That old man's laugh seemed to fill the room.

"Guararara! You have some guts, brat. But I think I'd prefer to see your boss myself to form an alliance."

Whispers erupted in the room as the commanders talked amongst themselves. No doubt that more than a few of them still didn't believe that he was a Revolutionary at all, even less the second in command.

"What was your name, again?" Asked one of them.

"Oh, I didn't tell you, it's-"

The door flew open, letting the missing commanders enter the room.

The first one to enter seemed too familiar to Sabo. At the sight of him, a powerful headache made its way in Sabo's head. He seemed his age and the way he froze when he saw Sabo, staring at him with those eyes and those freckles, seemed too familiar. Sabo couldn't divert his eyes from him, as the world seemed to became fuzzy. 

Images and voices, not apart of that time, entered Sabo's mind. A cliff, a forest. Two boys there with Sabo, pipes in hands. A wide blue sky.

_"I'm gonna become a pirate..."_

The man in front of Sabo took a step in his direction.

_"... and defeat others and become infamous! It'll be the proof that I'm alive!"_

"Sabo..." The man in front of him whispered, in a strangled voice.

Sabo's heart was loud. Too loud. His headache too powerful. He felt sick and had no idea what was happening.

"You're... you're alive..." 

_"It doesn't matter if all the people in the world reject me or despise me! I'll become a great pirate and show them what I can do!"_

Sabo felt his body sway, he was loosing his balance. The visions changes. He farther in the forest. A tree that had been chopped down. A green bottle of sake. Three red cups. The same other two boys, there with him.

_"Did you guys know?!"_

Why did Sabo's head hurt so much? He couldn't breath. HE COULDN'T BREATH! Sabo clutched his head, it hurts. It hurts. 

_"We can become brothers if we exchange this cup of sake!"_

_"Brothers? Really?!"_

_"When we become pirates, we might not be on the same ship, but our brotherhood will always be with us! Wherever you are, whatever you do, we'll always be bonded together!"_

_They were taking the cups._

_"So form now on, we're brothers!"_

_"YEAH!"_

"Ace..." Sabo whispered under his breath.

Sabo didn't remember loosing consciousness. But he knew he had when he woke up to Koala's crying face and Ace's worried one. Sabo felt like crap. Some nurses form Whitebeard's ship were there.

"I thought you were gonna die! Sabo-kun!" Koala cried. 

"You had a quite high fever and were out for three days." Explained one of the nurses, checking his vitals.

Koala started hitting him while crying.

"You weren't responding your den-den mushi and I was worrying even more when it was a pirate that answered!" 

So she was tailing him and decided to find him when he stopped calling. 

"I got my memories back." Sabo blurted out, staring at nothing.

"What?! You got your memories back?" For some reasons, Koala looked relieved, but still worried. "Does that mean you'll quit the Revolutionary Army?" 

A few seconds passed before he answered. "No, I'm not." 

Sabo looked at Ace. He didn't looked like he had slept in a while. 

"I thought you were dead..." Ace whispered, but everyone could hear him. 

"And I'm glad you're still alive, Ace." 

Next thing he knew, Ace was hugging him, shakily. Ace never really was one for hugs. But Sabo understood how he felt. 

"I thought you hated crybabies." Sabo teased after a while.

"Shut up."


End file.
